


You Can’t Save Everyone

by writewithlove



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunjin loses a few patients, It’s kind of sad, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Death, They love each other, but also not really, but like not a lot of fluff, doctor Hyunjin, high school sweethearts, high school teacher Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithlove/pseuds/writewithlove
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin wakes Jisung up in the middle of the night to let all of his emotions out. Being an ER doctor can be hard sometimes, but thankfully his husband is there to calm his worries.(Or: I wrote this at midnight to procrastinate on sleeping.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	You Can’t Save Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, but HyunSung is very underrated and I’m not for this offense. I want my happily married Hyunjin and Jisung and if no one is gonna write it then I will.

Jisung is about to fall asleep peacefully, his head and body in the perfect position for him to just _drift away._ He feels warmth and contentment eat away at his energy and he couldn’t be welcoming it more. That was until he feels a slight push against his shoulders, he grunts and slightly repositions himself. 

That feeling was slowly starting to come back to him until he felt another (and subsequently _harder)_ push against his shoulder. He finally turns around on the bed and is not at all shocked to find his husband still wide awake. He raises an eyebrow, not really able to determine what emotional Hyunjin is giving off. 

“Did I wake you?” He asks, even though he already knows the answer.

However, Jisung snorts and shakes his head. “No,” his voice is full of drowsiness, “what’s up?”

Hyunjin shrugs. At that Jisung rolls his eyes, he knows his husband better than this, Hyunjin would never purposely keep Jisung up, especially on a school night. 

Hyunjin worked as an on-call doctor whereas Jisung is a high school history teacher. It was low paying but it was worth it. That job was very taxing on one’s sleep schedule and Hyunjin knew that very well.

They’ve been married for nine years now _,_ through all the ups and downs, they somehow managed to stay together. They knew each other better than they knew themselves it seemed like, and they are perfectly content with that.

So, of course, Jisung knows Hyunjin is just pussyfooting around the situation. He shifts closer to his husband and taps on his forehead, something he’s done to the older since he was fifteen.

“What’s causing those wheels to turn?” This was also a strategy Jisung uses on his students whenever they look down or simply not putting in their usual amount of effort. 

He’s a little surprised to hear Hyunjin sigh at his question, that normally didn’t mean anything good. Jisung sits up a little and gently moves a piece of hair out of Hyunjin’s face, but that seems to be the breaking point as a few tears start to fall from his eyes. 

Of course he’s seen Hyunjin cry _many times,_ but it never fails to make his heart break into a million tiny pieces. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Hyunjin sniffles and wipes his eyes, Jisung notices how he’s shaking and a part of his soul cracks when he sees that.

“I… I lost a family last night…”

Jisung’s eyebrows knit in confusion, Hyunjin told him this morning that he had a fine time down in the emergency room, he was only called in because they were understaffed. 

“You… did?”

Hyunjin nods and breaks out into a new sea of sobs escape from his lips and Jisung does his best to calm him down; he’s not the medical professional in this relationship but he knows how to calm a panic attack. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you did the best you could.”

Hyunjin whimpers. “I—Sungie you don’t understand, I lost a _whole family._ A—A muh-muh-mother, father,” he sniffles, “and _three_ children.”

Jisung shakes his head. “Yes, but you did the absolute best that you could.”

“Buh-But they’re _gone.”_

“I know, sweetheart, but they’re not in pain anymore, and that’s all that matters.”

There’s a beat of silence before Hyunjin speaks again. “It was a car crash… the youngest died on impact… he was only _one._ Then… then the dad—oh my god the dad.”

Hyunjin then goes on to explain the bloody and horrible mess that cake into the ER, he tells Jisung about how he had to use the defibrillator on the father to no avail, and how he was the one who had to break the news to the mom who was in critical condition. By the time he had even got to her, the two other kids passed away. 

“The… the worst part was that… she was in a fight with her husband that night and… and the last thing they said was that they hated each other.”

Jisung pulls his lover close and gently kisses the top of his head, he can’t seem to find the correct words to comfort Hyunjin, so he just lets the older cry onto his shoulder. 

Hyunjin mumbles something into Jisung’s shoulder, the younger pulls away slightly and asks him gently to repeat what he said. 

Hyunjin’s bottom lip trembles, and his hands continue to shake. “Don’t… don’t leave me.”

Jisung is taken aback by that, that was genuinely the last thing he expected from Hyunjin, of course he won’t leave him, he loves him. 

“Do you think I’m gonna leave you?”

Hyunjin immediately shakes his head, but then he begins to nod, only to just go back and shake his head. “I don’t know. I—I really don’t know. I’ve lost patients before, I’ve lost _people_ before, but never like this. Never a whole family at once.” 

He tries to form more words but he keeps stammering, so Jisung shifts up to the head of the bed and hugs Hyunjin close to him, gently shushing him. They don’t say anything for a long while, simply trying to calm down. 

“I think I’ve just built my life with you and _cemented_ it so much that… that I don’t know what I’d do without you. Is that stupid?”

Jisung has to stop himself from laughing, sometimes his husband had more redundant questions than his students. But, he is used to it by now.

“Of course not.”

Hyunjin sniffles again, he’s finally starting to calm down. “Am I a bad doctor?” 

Once again: _redundant._

“No, not at all.”

“I know I shouldn’t blame myself,” Hyunjin sits up and wipes his face, “but I feel like I should have done more.”

“You did what you could.”

“But what if that wasn’t _enough?”_

“You helped them in their last moments, and that’s the best you could have done. Plus, you’ve saved _hundreds_ of people.”

Hyunjin squirms slightly at the praise, and Jisung almost smiles at the action, but he remembers he has to keep a more serious face (which was generally hard for him to do). 

When Hyunjin doesn’t say anything, Jisung continues. “Do you remember our first date?”

Now Hyunjin is the one who has to hold back a laugh. He nods. “That was so long ago.”

“That was _also_ the night you officially wanted to become a doctor.”

“Yeah… I can’t believe you had _appendicitis_ during the movie. I can’t even remember what I took you to go see…”

Jisung fakes a hurt gasp. “It was all the way back in 2004, we saw _The Incredibles!_ Or… at least we tried to.”

“And then you started screaming out in horrible pain near tears.”

“Fun times. Did you know I was the one right then and there? Sixteen-year-old little me, sobbing and screaming, didn’t I seem like husband material?”

Hyunjin smiles. “Shut up…”

Jisung goes back to being more serious. “You knew right what to do _immediately._ You talked me through everything, called an ambulance, stayed with me for as long as you could, and you _stayed calm._ You were amazing.”

Hyunjin looks down, a little bashful. Jisung still finds him cute (even if he knows Hyunjin hates when anyone calls him _“that horrendous word”_ ) even after all these years. 

But, his words were true. Jisung can remember that night so vividly, he has told this story countless times. Hyunjin was right by his bedside during his ultrasound and waited while he was in surgery for as long as he could until visitors had to go home. The next morning Jisung woke up to his mother and sister by his bedside and as soon as non-family could come, Hyunjin was _right there._

He didn’t bring Jisung flowers, he always thought those were too cheesy and ridiculous, so he brought him a small pint of strawberry ice cream. Hwang Hyunjin was (and still _is)_ the sweetest man Jisung has ever laid eyes on. 

“I just… I just fell in love with the medical world that night.”

Once again, Jisung fakes a hurt gasp. “You fell in love with that and _not me?”_

Finally, Hyunjin laughs loudly, his eyes are starting to look a little less red, Jisung smiles at that. “I already knew I loved you before that night.”

“Right, right, it was _theater class_ where you fell in love with me.”

The two first (officially) met when Jisung accidentally knocked white paint all over Hyunjin two months into the school year. Hyunjin wasn’t mad at him, he actually laughed it off saying that _“stuff like this is supposed to happen in an Arts school.”_

Jisung has been hopelessly in love with him since that day, and the same goes for Hyunjin. 

“Do you think I did okay?”

Jisung doesn’t miss a beat. _“Yes._ I swear on all my student’s lives that I’m not just saying that. You did just fine.”

There isn’t anyone that Jisung trusts more than Hyunjin, so he will never lie to him— _never._

“Are you okay?” He asks the million-dollar question, ready and willing to stay up for another seven hours reassuring his husband.

Surprisingly, however, Hyunjin nods. “I—I think so. I’m sorry I told you work went fine when it really didn’t.”

Jisung shakes his head. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Just know that you’re the _best doctor_ ever.”

When Hyunjin smiles now it’s one of the most genuine smiles Jisung has ever seen, it’s a smile specifically reserved for people who fill Hyunjin’s heart and make their home in there. People like Jisung.

“And you’re the best teacher.”

Jisung smirks. “I try to be.”

They fall into a peaceful silence, and Jisung is ready to have nights like this for many more years because Hyunjin is _so worth it._ He has saved so many people, Jisung included and deserves nothing less than the entire world. 

Hyunjin breaks the silence. “Can I hold you tonight?”

Finally, Jisung lets himself laugh. “You never have to ask me that, you know that.”

Hyunjin smiles. “I know, but I’m a gentleman, remember?”

They shift on the bed until Hyunjin has his arm wrapped securely around Jisung’s waist. His chest is molded against Jisung’s back and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Thank you…” Hyunjin whispers.

Jisung doesn’t need to ask him why he said that, instead he nods and gets a little bit more comfortable. “Of course, baby.”

“You’re my favorite person.”

He smiles and feels his face heat up, of course Hyunjin is going to lose more patients in the future, that was the price he had to pay, but if anyone can do it, it’s Hwang Hyunjin.

“You’re _my_ favorite person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? All good if you didn’t, but tell me WHY you didn’t like it, you get me? 
> 
> Have a lovely day/evening/night everyone!
> 
> Should I make this into a little mini-series?


End file.
